


memoriam.

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Driver!Niall AU [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Driver!Niall, GO TO THE TUMBLR SEND ME PROMPTS PLS, Gen, hey look short stories, no nsfw bc niall is 15 and also aroace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: and the king looked over all he had been through, and replayed them through his mind throughout the night, as even those he hated to remember had led to the present day he adored.(a series of oneshots set in the Driver!Niall AU)





	memoriam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Niall awakens to a life-long companion, for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SURPRISE ITS ME AGAIN HI
> 
> i have a lot of ideas for this AU, and there are likely others out there i haven't thought of yet. so here we are!
> 
> first, we just have a simple idea: niall's awakening to aegaeon. p self explanatory there.
> 
> but, if you have any ideas or prompts you'd like me to write, send it to the tumblr linked at the end of the chapter, and i'll do my best to make it a reality!
> 
> just a quick rule (that's also in the tags): no nsfw. like, at all. niall is 15, dude, wtf (also he's aroace so rly there's gonna be no shipping at all with him)

Traditionally, when their power was needed, the to-be ruler of Mor Ardain took both of the Jewels as his own. It had been that way for years now, and was expected to not ever change.

But then Niall's sister awakened Brighid, and it all changed.

Because the Emperor of Mor Ardain never only had a single blade.

 

***

 

On a hot, windy day, a soon-to-be-ten-year-old Niall stood before a Core Crystal, his father, the current emperor, standing on one side, and Morag and Brighid on the other. Inside the crystal, he knew, was one of the two Jewels of Mor Ardain. A powerful Blade, meant only for imperial hands.

He'd never been so nervous in his life.

He was excited, yes, but also scared beyond belief. He was well aware of what happened should someone fail to resonate with a Blade. For most, it caused them to need bedrest and occasionally extensive medical care, but those were all older people. People with stronger bodies.

Niall was a child. If he failed to resonate...

A hand gently placed itself on his shoulder, and he looked up to his father, who was gazing down at him wistfully. The man's lips curled into a soft smile, one meant to reassure. Niall turned the other direction, looking to his sister and her blade, and both were sending him the same smile.

He turned back to the crystal, swallowed his fear, reached out-

It felt like he was drowning.

Suddenly, it was as if the entire room was filled with water. He couldn't breathe, and it felt like each wave was taking him further down, dragging him into an underwater abyss he would never escape from.

He was terrified, he felt like he was going to die, but he had to do this. He had to get through this.

For Morag. For Brighid. For his father.

For Mor Ardain.

The second those thoughts flew through his head, the pressure vanished. He could breathe again. The water now seemed to be cradling him, as if to protect him.

He heard his own name called, and opened his eyes to see a figure of blue and black.

Tubes ran from the figure's head, down his torso and legs, all seemingly filled with running water. He seemed to be wearing a coat, of sorts, and had blue lines running down his face. He opened his eyes, and though they were a blank white, Niall could still see resolution within them.

This was Aegaeon. The powerful Blade he'd heard stories of for so long.

Niall wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words.

This...this was his Blade.  _His_. He was a  _Driver_ now.

He'd done it.  _He'd actually done it_.

Aegaeon glanced around for a moment, seemingly confused at first, then seemed to understand, proceeding to kneel before his new Driver.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty."

Suddenly, nerves seemed to finally catch up to Niall, and he jumped. "I-er-I'm not yet-"

"Let me handle this." Brighid stepped forward, and quickly, recognition flashed in the other Blade's eyes. It seemed that, despite the constant occurance of Blades losing their memories, some things stuck after happening over and over again. It only made sense that the two Jewels would at least know who the other was.

Morag knelt down next to Niall, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. She looked so  _proud_.

"You did wonderfully, Niall."

And as the prince looked on at the two Blades speaking, knowing that one of them was his own, he smiled, resisting the urge to cry out of relief and joy.

"...yeah. I did."

 

 

 

(a year later, he stood with his blade again, staring at the coffin in which his father would sleep in from then on.

his coronation, where he was forced to fake a smile and act as professional as possible, was the next day.

the night after, he sat, curled up in aegaeon's arms, sobbing into the blade's shoulder.

aegaeon, knowing that though he was the emperor now, that niall was also still a child, let him cry as much as he needed.

 

 

 

three months later, niall snuck out to the training grounds, resolution and a desire to protect those dear to him in his heart.

he wouldn't fail his father's wishes. he would protect his people, and guide them to a bright future.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (RP blog: ardainmaskedemperor.tumblr.com)
> 
> and then "freeing" happened. whabam, backstory


End file.
